If You Were Mine
by iluvbb
Summary: There's a breakup in Clare's future and Eli's just wondering if she could be his. Not sure if it's a one-shot or two


Hi guys. So to preface this story. Eli and Clare are in college, Clare still lives at home with her mom because money's tight, and….actually that should answer most of the questions you guys have. Enjoy.

If You Were Mine

"Clare! I demand you scratch my toe!" Eli glared at Clare. He pointed to his toe forcefully.

"But that's so gross." Clare whimpered to him. She tried to sink into the couch, hoping it would swallow her.

"I command you to do it!"

Eli suddenly sat up in his bed. The beeping of a truck backing up startled him from his afternoon nap.

"What the fuck was that?" he mumbled, getting out of bed.

He flipped open his phone to check the time, but was distracted by a text from Clare. A small smile was growing on his lips as he clicked 'read' on his phone.

_Hey sleepy head! Get up and join us for a movie_

Who was we, he pondered to himself. He quickly texted her back asking the same question. She texted back no more than a minute later with his answer,

_Adam, Fiona, Alli, Drew, and KC_

Eli groaned. He couldn't believe her and KC were still together. Everyone knew KC and Jenna Middleton had hooked up during their relationship more than once. Well everyone except perhaps Clare. It was funny. She was one of the smartest people Eli knew, but she could so….well…he guessed the best word would be stupid sometimes.

Eli ran his fingers through his brown locks before standing up and stretching. He decided to head over to Clare's before he distracted himself more by thinking about her. Her light blue eyes. Her curly auburn hair. The way she knew when something was wrong with him. The way…..see! Distraction.

Eli grabbed his keys to Morty and headed out. His body rocked along with vibrations of the music in his car. He arrived at Clare's house in no time at all. Jumping out of his car and up the front step with fluidity, he prepared himself to knock at her door. Eli drew back when he heard Clare's voice. Although he couldn't make out what she was saying, she sounded distressed.

He lifted the welcome mat up and grabbed the spare key. As soon as he unlocked the door, his eyes landed on Clare. She was sitting on the couch staring at her phone. Her knees where drawn up to her chest. He could hear her softly sniffling.

"Clare?" Eli crossed the room to her.

She bit her lip and tried to cover up her tears.

"Clare, tell me what's wrong?" Worry carried within his voice.

"N-nothing." She somehow managed to get out.

"It's obviously not nothing. Something's making you leak from the eyes." He tried to joke, but nothing would bring a smile to her sad eyes.

Eli rubbed her back gently, but Clare's eyes remained glued to the phone. He drew the phone away from her.

"No Eli. Wait…." Clare reached out in vain to get her phone back.

His eyes rested on the picture that was projected on the screen. Jenna and KC were in that Myspace lip lock picture pose. Eli's brow furrowed when he read the text that went with it.

_Clare. Sorry, but we're done. Meet my new girlfriend._

"He's a fuckin dick Clare." Eli growled angrily.

"What's wrong with me?" Clare's small voice flittered through Eli's ire.

"Excuse me? Nothing's wrong with you Clare. Just because this shit head thinks a blond cheerleader is what's going to make him happy doesn't make him smart."

Clare bowed her head in shame, "But she's so much prettier than me…." Clare mumbled something else that Eli couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I should've given it up to him. Maybe he would've stayed." She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

Eli's eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. Gently, he pulled Clare into a tight hug. She wrapped her small frame into his. She seemed so vulnerable. How could KC be so callus about everything?

"Clare," Eli pulled back from the hug, "You shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself like that for anyone just to keep them around."

Silent tears ran down her infamously red cheeks. Eli ran the tip of his thumbs along the streams, "Nor should they ever make you cry."

Clare breath hit a sob and more tears continued to fall.

"I would never do to you Clare."

"I know….I'm glad you're here Eli." She swallowed hard before burying her face into his chest.

Eli let his fingers draw circles down her back in a soothing manner.

"You know….you know what he said to me the other day?" She lifted her head from its resting place to look him in the eye.

"I told him I couldn't go out with him last Saturday because I had a Biology test to study for on Monday and my mom said I should stay in to make sure I do well on it. KC about threw a fit. He pretty much said that I should grow a pair and have her stop controlling my life. Trust me she does not control my life."

Wow, Eli thought, KC couldn't have been dumber. Clare and her mom were very close. Anyone who got involved with Clare would have to put up with it. Eli, having known Clare since she was young, knew Clare was slowing separating herself from her mom. He saw how she was becoming more of individual despite her mom's clinginess. Even though she was 20, there was no way Clare would be able to leave her mom totally. Her father had moved to the states to be with another woman after the divorce. He hardly helped out in Clare's life while her mother was whole heartedly supporting Clare by working two jobs. Even Clare herself had gotten a job to help pay for college. Eli also thought, although he wasn't completely sure, emotionally Clare wasn't ready to leave home just yet. She was getting closer, but just not yet.

Clare's voice interrupted his inner monologue.

"I'm gonna tell the others not to come over," she stood up with her phone and wiped away the remaining tears, "But Eli…would you mind staying until my mom comes home?"

"Of course. I'm always here for you." Eli opened his arms. Clare returned to his embrace.

Once she was done texting, she nuzzled herself into Eli's side, throwing her legs over his lap. Eli turned on the TV and flipped to a random movie on TNT. He felt Clare's breathing even out soon after. He glanced down and saw his girl's eyes had shut.

His girl. Huh. That had a nice ring to it. It was unfortunate that she only thought of him as a friend. Eli signed. He would rather have her as his friend than not at all if it came down it.

"I love you Clare." He whispered and kissed the top of her head before settling himself back into the couch.

Little did he know Clare had heard him. Her eyes burst open and she nearly flew off the couch onto the hard floor.

"Whoa. Are you ok?" Eli reached down to pull her back up right.

"Uh…yes?"

Eli looked curiously at her. He opened his mouth to question her some more, but the front door flew wide open. Clare's mom trudged through it, carrying groceries.

"If you guys leave your mouths open like that, flies with fly in," Her mom smirked, "Care to give me a hand?"

"Of course." Eli hopped up, extending a hand to Clare to help her up. Dazed, Clare stood up and followed Eli to her mom's car. She would have to think about what she heard and what she would do about it.

Yeah…about that dream Eli had….I was in a silly mood when I wrote it. I actually wrote this fanfic because I was mad at my boyfriend, but I changed some of it. The argument KC and Clare had about her mom is what was left of the original concept and is what my boyfriend and I were arguing about. Oh and the whole financial situation pretty much describes mine.

Anyways…please R&R.


End file.
